


Brivan

by nonagon8025



Series: Medieval rarb shit [1]
Category: Evie’s OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonagon8025/pseuds/nonagon8025
Summary: All Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup
Series: Medieval rarb shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079951





	Brivan

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup

Brandi blinked his eyes, slowly becoming aware of the sunlight pouring through the barn shutters. He tries his best to turn over on his back, scrunching his eyes and bringing an arm over his face only to be startled by a certain large and warm weight next to him. 

Oh. Right. 

Brandi rubs his eyes with his palms and turns his head to the man next to him, whose back faces towards him, curled up as a result of clearly being too large for the bed of hay underneath them. He watches as toned muscles shift beneath bare skin with occasional scars here and there, dark hair spilling over the pillow, except he can’t see his face. He wonders if he’s awake too. 

Brandi would’ve expected him to leave by now, considering he usually does before dawn and before Brandi can start on his morning chores. With his two siblings occupying the only bedroom in the house and his mother taking the couch, Brandi was left with no choice but to take the barn. He doesn’t mind that much of course. It gives him his own space and privacy and it became very convenient for their visitations, easily having someone slip in and out without getting caught. 

But this time he stayed, instead of leaving in thin air as if he weren’t with Brandi at all. Curious. He creeps his hand over watching the way his chest rises and falls, fingertips ghosting over his spine. Brandi watches the muscle suddenly tense and hears his breath hitch from the touch. Hm. So he  is awake. 

He rolls over completely to use both of his hands and knead carefully on the man’s shoulders, smile creeping over as his sharp breathing relaxes into a sigh. 

“You didn’t leave.” Brandi says. His breath puffing against Ivan’s shoulders. “Something wrong today?” 

Ivan doesn’t respond. Brandi knows Ivan isn’t one much for conversation but he can’t help the slight irritation that flares up when he still keeps his cold and distant facade even when they’re alone. Every time Ivan leaves in the morning it’s always before Brandi’s ever awake so he’s never quite really given the chance to ask. Or even when they set up their usual time to meet at night in the barn they never truly discuss anything at all. It’s hard to even explain how this all started, the most Brandi could ever really know about Ivan is his job and the infamous title coined from it, given to him by superstitious village folk. Even then that knowledge was only made after their first encounter.

Brandi huffs at the lack of response and gets up to find his shirt and small vest discarded somewhere near the bed of hay. When he comes back he sees Ivan still on the bed, rolled on his back this time, and sprawled out with an arm hung over and the other over his face. The bed is so smallthat part of his feet hang off of the hay bed when his legs are stretched. 

And not a single space left for Brandi....

Well..

Brandi simply walks over, casual as can be, and sits himself down on top of Ivan’s waist. He lets out a sharp grunt and moves the arm over his face to glare at Brandi while he flashes an innocent smile. 

“Get off.” Ivan says flatly. 

“He speaks! I’d expected you to have left already but looks like you have time to stay huh?” Brandi asks, leaning down. 

“I could throw you off easily and leave out the door right now. “ Ivan retorts with furrowed brows. “Asshole.” 

“Then why haven’t you already? If you have somewhere to be...” Brandi slides a hand up, up and up.. slowly, before he reaches Ivan’s nose, giving a light pinch and tugs it. Ivan snaps at his fingers and sits up right, holding Brandi’s waist to push him slightly off of him so he can sit crisscross. 

He reaches a hand out to ruffle the smaller boy’s hair, watching Brandi scrunch his face at the action. “I don’t have a lot of specie left to seek out a good breakfast in the village marketplace so,” Ivan inhales slowly. “.... I suppose I can help you with this mornings batch in the chicken coop..” 

Brandi squints his eyes at him with a small smile. “Is that all I am to you? A free place to sleep and eat?” he says jokingly. If he can tell Ivan is trying to come up with an excuse he doesn’t question it. It’s something he’s learned overtime the more he spends with Ivan. Asking questions really is no use to his stubborn guise. Brandi still hopes one day that whatever complicated feelings they have towards each other could still be worked out as time goes on. 

“You should get ready before I change my mind. It’s not quite early anymore.” Ivan states as he gets up from the bed of hay to stretch. Brandi scoffs at him. “I should be the one rushing you! For gods sake your things are everywhere and I don’t want Dylan of all people to catch you by the time we’re out there.” Brandi scolds. Brandi watches as Ivan waves a dismissive hand at him and walks towards the small wash bowl in the corner of the barn next to some tools.

He rolls his eyes and starts to search for his small boots, going out to make sure no one in the house has awoken yet.

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup


End file.
